Harry Potter year seven crossed CharmedChosen pt1
by MarieJoyCarter2007
Summary: Harry and Hermione find out they have family in the U.S. Part One of a four Part Story. Please Please please please Read and Review. I want to know if you people like my stories.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Charmed Ones, Leo, Wyatt, or Chris. I also do not own any of the Harry Potter Chacters.**

**I also do not own the BackStreet Boys or anything that has to do with them. I'm just a fan of theirs. I also don not own Aaron Carter, Like the BackStreet Boys, I'm a fan of his.**

**I do own Marie, Mandy, Melissa, Duncan, Annamarie, Christopher-Aaron, Elizabeth-Chloe Rose and Amanda-Angel. Those are my original chacters. **

Harry Potter year 7 crossed with The Charmed and Chosen Ones. Part One

A fan fiction by Ashley Woodhall

Chapter 1

**"Harry! Harry! Wake up we need to get ready to go to get our school stuff for our 7th year." said a voice, it was Hermione's.**

**"Ok Ok I'm up." said Harry then seeing who it was yells "Hermione! What if I didn't have any clothes on?"**

**"Don't worry Harry, I wouldn't of came to wake you if you didn't" said Hermione sly like.**

**Harry knew Hermione liked him but wasn't sure how much. At some points in the 7 years he has known her he always thought she liked his best friend Ron. It wasn't until this summer, the summer after their 6th year at Hogwarts, when she finally got the nerve to kiss him. **

**Harry was dreaming about that day when Hermione came to wake him up so they could all go and get their school stuff for the next year. Harry was at his best friend Ron's house for the summer. Hermione is too for Ginny, one of her best friends.**

**"Harry are you up dear?" called Ron's mum**

**"Yeah I am." Harry called back. He then turns to Hermione and said, "Hey Hermione can you go please so I can get dressed?"**

**"Aww can't I stay?" ask Hermione. That was all Harry need to hear to know she likes him a lot. So he ask, "Hermione can I ask you something?"**

**"Sure Harry what is it?" said Hermione**

**"Do you like me? More than a friend? I need to know if that kiss you gave me at the beginning of the summer meant anything." said Harry**

**"Oh Harry I thought you would never ask! Yes I do. I was hoping that the kiss I gave you would help you see that I do. I really like you for who you are and not for what everyone thinks or said about you." said Hermione giving him a hug and another kiss, only this one was longer. **

**"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" yelled Ron, Harry and Hermione's best friend.**

**The two of them break apart only to see a red face Ron standing there in the doorway. He didn't know that Hermione liked Harry, he thought she liked him. He didn't even know about the first kiss between the two of them.**

**"I asked what the bloody hell is going on in here." Ron said again.**

**"Uh Ron I thought you were helping your mum?" said Hermione as her hand goes for Harry's**

**"I was but I came up here to see what was taking Harry so long to get downstairs, but I know why now." said Ron leaving**

**"Hermione you got a letter from the U.S. It doesn't say who it is from." called Ginny as she comes up the stairs. Harry drops Hermione's hand before Ginny saw. Ginny was his ex-girlfriend and he didn't want her to see him holding Hermione's hand.**

**"Oh cool. I guess, but I don't know any one in the U.S." said Hermione as she takes the letter from Ginny who was now at the doorway.**

**"Hey Ginny. How are you today?" said Harry. Ginny said, "I'm doing good and you?"**

**"Good good. Well, I'll see you when I come downstairs ok." said Harry as Ginny leaves.**

**Hermione, who was sitting on the bed reading the letter said, "Harry, I have family in the U.S."**

Chapter 2

**Back in San Francisco, Cali. Marie Joy Carter was just putting her three kids to bed, Christopher-Aaron. was being stubborn, 'Just like his dad' thought Marie.**

**"Nick honey I need your help with your son." said Marie, she was married to the Nick Carter of the BackStreet Boys.**

**"Sure baby what is it this time? Is he not going to sleep?" asks Nick.**

**"You got that right honey." said Marie then saying, "Have I gotten a letter or phone call from, Hermione, I think it is, over in London?"**

**"No baby not yet." said Nick giving her a hug, kiss and putting their 11 month old son to bed.**

**"What Hermione? How do you know?" ask Harry, sitting down next to her on the bed and taking her hand.**

**"By this letter. It came from Marie Joy Carter. I guess she's my cousin or sister or something. She said she would like to meet me and have me meet the family." said Hermione "That she found her family history and wanted to write."**

**"What did she write? If you don't mind me asking." said Harry moving closer.**

**"You can know. She wrote ' Dear Hermione, You may not know who I am but you may have heard of me. I'm writing you because I was going threw my family history and saw that you are apart of the Carter/Bass family.**

**I would like to meet you and get to know you. I can tell you a little about me in this letter. I'm 18, married to Nick Carter of the BackStreet Boys also known as BSB, I have three kids. One boy and two girls. They are Annamarie who is 1 1/2 almost 2 years old, Christopher-Aaron who is 11 months almost 1, his twin sister Amanda-Angel who is also 11 months almost 1. I'm pregnant with my 4th one and it's a boy.**

**Their birthdays are Annamarie October 31, 2005, Christopher-Aaron and Amanda-Angel September 1, 2006. Mine is April 4, 1988 and Nick's is January 28, 1980, our 4th kid is going to be born the same day as his dad. You have cousins named Mandy Carter, March 12, 1989 and Melissa Carter, April 7, 1989. They are my cousins and yours. Mandy is married too, to David, June 16,1988 and has a son. Her husband and her adopted him this year. I'll tell you about them when you come home. She is going to be having a little girl in a year or so.**

**Melissa is still not married but if she does it will be to Duncan, May 1, 1989 our whitelighter. Mandy, Melissa and I are known as the Chosen ones. You are too I hope anyways.**

**Well Hermione I got to go now. Write back, call, or send a telepathic message to me, because if you really are a chosen one like me then you can and have more powers then you will ever know. Talk to you later, Marie Joy Carter P.S My phone number is 1-555-555-2828.' " said Hermione.**

**"Who's the BackStreet Boys?" asked Harry**

**"Oh Harry, It's a boy group. Every girl knows about them. Even I've heard of them." said Hermione**

**"Oh. When she said ' You may have heard of me.' What does she mean by that?" asked Harry putting his arm around her and pulling her closer to him.**

**"I think she means on the radio. Her song 'That's what he said'. I think that's what she meant by that. Or the fact that she is married to Nick Carter of BSB." said Hermione**

**"Oh ok. When does she want you to come?" ask Harry moving her hair out of his way of her face.**

**"She didn't say. I'm going to write her back." said Hermione "And ask her when."**

**"Ok. Well Hermione I need to get ready to go to get my school stuff. So that means you need to leave the room Please." said Harry giving her a hug and kiss.**

**"Ok Harry I'll wait out here in the hall." said Hermione. Harry said ok and Hermione leaves the room, but just as Harry is about to undress, He sees blue lights or orbs as they are better know as out of his eyes.**

Chapter 3

**"Landon Matthew Leo Wyatt? Is that you?" ask a voice it was Leo's. He just orbed in on the elders orders.**

**"Who the bloody hell are you? And who is Landon Matthew Leo Wyatt?" ask Harry**

**"I'm Leo Wyatt, your grandpa. And you are Landon Matthew Leo Wyatt. Your mom, my daughter Amy Cho Wyatt and her husband, your dad Alexander Cade lost you because you were kidnapped on the night you were born July 31, 1989." said Leo " I've come to take you home to your real family."**

**"I'm not Landon Matthew Leo Wyatt I'm Harry James Potter. My mum and dad are James and Lily Potter and they got killed when I was a year old." said Harry**

**"No, you are. The elders sent me to get you and take you and Hermione home to your real families. Yes Hermione too. She is related to Marie. Hermione is Marie's sister." said Leo**

**"What?" asked Hermione who just open the door to Harry's room at that.**

**"Ah Hermione or should I say Melanie Jade Carter, your sister has asked me to come and get you for her. Not today but after she tells your birth mom and dad that she has found you after 17 years." said Leo "But as for you Landon or Harry I need to take you home to your mom and dad your family today or tonight."**

**"I'm not going any where my family is here and I'm not leaving Hermione behind. She is the love of my life." said Harry**

**"Harry do you really mean that? Do you really mean I'm the love of your life?" asked Hermione.**

**"Yes Hermione I do and I want to ask you, Will you go out with me?" said Harry**

**"Oh Harry yes. Yes I will." said Hermione giving him a hug and kiss.**

**"Landon you need to come home, where you belong. We'll come back for Melaine when it is her time." said Leo**

**"No. Look I've already told you, I'm not going anywhere. My family is here. Sorry Leo but I'm not going." said Harry**

**Meanwhile back at Marie's, Marie is telling her mom about Hermione. "Mom listen to me, Hermione is apart of our family. She is one of us." said Marie**

**"Marie, I know. I know Hermione is apart of our family and she is one of us because she is your sister. She was kidnapped 17 years ago and her real name is Melaine Jade Carter. I had her when your dad and I were in London on September 12, 1989. She was kidnapped from the hospital that night." said Jamie, Marie's mom.**

**"Mom I didn't know. I'm sorry. I should have never written her then." said Marie**

**"You've written her? When did you?" ask Jamie**

**"Last month mom sorry." said Marie**

**"Don't be sorry sweetie, that's good. That means we can have Leo orb over and get her and bring her home. She has been gone for 17 years. I couldn't even give her, her real name because she was kidnapped from us." said Jamie "You know that room that is lock and no one goes into at home? That's hers"**

**"What room? The one next to my old BSB room?" asked Marie.**

**"Yes, Marie dear. Your dad and I update it every year. Where is she? Where did you send the letter to? Hogwarts? Her house? Where?" said Jamie**

**"Hogwarts? What is that?" asked Marie**

**"Hogwarts is her school. Julia had a premonition back when you where in 7th grade back when Hermione aka Melaine would be going into 6th grade. She didn't go to middle school like you or even high school. She went to Hogwarts School of magic. Or I think that's what's it called." said Jamie**

**"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." said Marie's dad Christian as he comes into the room where they are. **

**"Dad, Mom how come you never told me about her?" asked Marie**

**Back in London, Leo is still trying to get Harry to understand that he needs to come home.**

**"Harry, just think if you really are kidnapped, you get to go back to your real family. The family that still wants you and loves you. As for me I don't know what happened to my family, yeah Marie may have found out about me but what about my mom and dad?" said Hermione**

**"Hermione, your mom and dad do want you and love you. Marie found out about you because she wanted to know more about her family and saw that your real name Melaine Jade Carter was there and under it your name now. She wants you to come home to meet your nieces and nephew and your future nephew because your sister Marie is pregnant with another boy, meet your mom and dad, and other family members." said Leo**

**Harry, still not wanting to believe that he was kidnapped the night he was born said, "Leo if you are right then why haven't they tried to find me? Huh?' said Harry**

**Leo looked at his grandson. "They have tried, but every location charm has come up with nothing." He said sadly, "It's only by luck we found you when Marie sent Melaine her letter."**

**"Ok, let's just pretend I believe you for a second. Do they really want me, or my fame?" Harry asked sarcastically.**

**"Fame? What Fame are you talking about?" asked Leo**

**Harry laughed disbelievingly. "You don't know? How can you not know about Voldemort? He killed hundreds of people." He said faintly**

**"Voldemort? Who is he?" asked Leo**

**"Voldemort was a dark wizard, he killed Harry's parents- well adoptive parents if you're correct. He had many followers who were called Death Eaters. He tried to kill Harry, but failed. The curse backfired expelling him from his body for 13 years. He came back in our 4th year at Hogwarts by kidnapping Harry and another boy- Cedric Diggory. He killed Cedric, but used Harry's blood in a ritual to reembody himself. Harry finally killed him once and for all at the end of last year. Harry is famous for both surviving the Killing curse when he was one and killing Voldemort last year. That's what he was saying Leo." Hermione said exasperatedly.**

**Leo looked shocked at the teens. 'How could I have not known this?' he thought to himself.**

**"Leo, come on you are related to the Charmed Ones and talk to the elders. They could have told you." said Hermione shocked that she read Leo's mind and getting a telepathic message from Marie.**

**"Hermione, how do you know what I was thinking?" asked Leo**

**"I don't know Leo, I think it has to do with me being related to Marie because she said I have powers I could never even think of in the letter she sent me." said Hermione.**

**Leo looked at the teen smiling. "It seems your coming into your new powers." He said "I guess I'll have to take you to Marie sooner- so she can help you understand how to use them."**

**Leo then hears a voice calling him 'Leo where are you? LEO GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW!'. He knew that voice it was his wife Piper's voice. He winced at the volume then turned to the teens again.**

**"How about you two pack a bag and leave a note for your guardians. I'll take you to see your families and you can decide if you want to stay." he said hoping they would understand his reasoning.**

**"I'm ok with it. I would like to see Marie and my real family." said Hermione and goes to pack right away.**

**Harry looked at the door that Hermione had just left than Leo. "Ok. I'll go, if only to guard Hermione." He said with a stubborn look. **

**Leo looked at his grandson weirdly. "Why would have to guard her?" He asked curiously. Harry gave him a look that clearly asks Are-You-Stupid.**

**"I don't trust you people. I'm not leaving her alone with you till I'm sure she'll be safe." He said before turning and packing leaving Leo watching him.**

**Hermione comes back into the room with her suitcase and says "Well I'm ready to go. How about you Harry?" Harry nodded and looked at Leo.**

**"Well?" He asked, before stopping. "Wait. One question. Who supposedly kidnapped me?" He asked randomly.**

**Leo looked at him. "I believe the man's name was Albus Dumbledore." He said unaware of the discord this would cause among the two teens before him.**

Chapter 4

**"WHAT!" Hermione screamed, Harry not far behind her. Leo looked at the two curiously.**

**"What do you know him?" He asked worriedly. The two teens stared at him. He got the feeling that he was missing something once again. "How do you know him?" He asked tiredly as he heard his wife yell for him once more. He was starting to get a migraine.**

**"Albus Dumbledore is our headmaster. I saved him from being killed last year." Harry said. "I find it hard to believe he'd kidnap a child." He added with a glare.**

**Hermione watched Harry nervously. 'How do I tell Harry I think Leo's telling the truth? I think Dumbledore purposely molded him into the perfect goldenboy - Hermione, you can't tell Harry that. Don't tell him until his mom and dad have seen him and told him the story.'**

**"Leo, I think we should go now. Marie just sent me a telepathic message. Harry's mom and dad need to tell him what happened that night. Just like my real mom and dad need to." said Hermione. Harry glared at Leo, but nodded. Sighing Leo motioned for the two to come to him.**

**"Here take my hands, we are orbing out of here. First stop Marie's house." said Leo. Harry and Hermione do as they are told. Then the three of them orb out, right before Ron comes into the room to investigate the third voice that he had heard talking to Hermione and Harry.**

**"Marie, we didn't tell you because we didn't want to get your hopes up if we couldn't find her. We had no clue you already did." said Jamie just as Leo orbs in with Harry and Hermione.**

**"Marie, Jamie, and Christian I have a surprise for you three." Leo said as he and the two teens come into the living room. "Hermione or should I say Melaine Jade Carter Welcome home. Marie, I would like you to meet your sister. Jamie and Christian I would like you to meet your daughter." he said**

**"OH MY GOSH! Melaine your home finally after 17 years of looking for you and wanting you to come home you are now. I'll never let you out of my site." said Jamie hugging Hermione. **

**Marie sends Hermione a telepathic message saying, 'Don't mind her she is just really happy that you are home now. You do plan on staying right?'**

**Hermione, just getting the hang of the whole telepathic messages said back 'I want to but my boyfriend Harry here doesn't trust anyone anymore. Marie, I would do any thing to stay here with my real family.'**

**'Ok then. I'll talk to Harry for you. More than likely he will be staying too. His mom and dad are still trying to find him. If he stays here they will be able to find him faster and better than they could have in the past.'**

**"Well, Harry you ready to meet your real mom and dad?" asked Leo.**

**"Sure, why not." said Harry not taking his eyes off of Hermione.**

**"Ok. Hold on Harry while I call them. 'Amy, Alexander please come here. I found Landon.' " called Leo**

**Five seconds later Leo's daughter and son-in-law orb in. "Yes dad? You said you found our son?" asked Amy, Leo's daughter**

**"Yes angel. He's going by Harry at the moment. I must warn you he doesn't exactly believe he was kidnapped. He doesn't trust us either." Leo said.**

**Amy stared at her father. "Why wouldn't he trust us?" she asked. Harry looked over the woman Leo said was his mother and rolled his eyes. 'Really are all Americans this clueless.' He thought**

**"HEY! I heard that! I don't think you really have any room to think that. Your parents have spent your whole life looking for you. That evil man that kidnapped you 17 years ago was the same man that kidnapped my sister here. I've done the research, I've read the reports, and I've even done some background reading on him. So I think you should just SHUT-UP." said Marie.**

**Harry turned and glared at the woman who claimed to be Hermione's sister. "Look lady you don't know me, so don't you dare judge me. I'm so sick and tired of everyone just assuming they know how I should act or think!" Harry said in a growl, before disappearing with a small pop.**

**"Where did he go?" asked Leo and everyone else.**

**Hermione sighed. "Harry apperated away, though technically he's not supposed to yet." She said sadly. "I can't believe he did that. He has no idea of where he is. I'm worried that he tried to apperate across the ocean, back to London. That could be very dangerous- even if Harry is a strong wizard." She added**

**Marie's husband, Nick, comes into the room with a crying Annamarie. "Baby, Anna here had a bad dream and won't go back to sleep." then looking around said "Hello everyone. Leo your here pretty late. Does Piper know?"**

**"No she doesn't but oh well I was doing something for the elders. I had to go and get Marie's sister and my grandson from London where they have been for the past 17 years." said Leo "So now when I get home I'm in deep shit with her."**

**"Oh ok. Marie baby here is Anna. Maybe you can get her to sleep again." said Nick handing Annamarie to Marie and giving Marie a kiss before sitting down.**

**"Thanks honey. Hermione I would like you to meet my husband Nick and one of my three kids Annamarie." said Marie**

**"Hello Nick nice to meet you." said Hermione then looking at Marie said, "Marie may I hold Annamarie?"**

**"Uh Hermione shouldn't you be worried about Harry?" asked Leo**

**"Yeah I am but he knows what he is doing. He did this when he was fighting Voldemort and he was ok." said Hermione. "Oh No! What if he is with _Dumbledore_?"**

**Leo looks at Hermione and said "We need to go and get him. Come on I'll orb you over there and you can talk him into coming back. Beg him, bribe him, do whatever it takes to get him to come back."**

**"Oh no Leo you aren't using my sister like that." said Marie.**

**"Oh Marie, its ok. I know Harry better than anyone here. I know what to say and do to get him to come back with me." said Hermione with a sly look that Marie knew all well.**

**"Hermione, Don't do anything I wouldn't do." said Marie for she knew what her newly found sister was planning to do.**

**"Don't worry sis, I know what I am doing." said Hermione, then turning to Leo said "Come on lets go and get Harry."**

**Leo said ok and the two of them orb out to find Harry.**

Chapter 5

**Leo and Hermione orb in at Hogwarts. Hermione said, "Follow me. His office is this way."**

**Leo follows her right to the door of the office. He said, "Hermione I don't think he is here."**

**"Yes he is I can feel him. Harry is here and he needs me." said Hermione blasting the door open with her hands "Whoa Did I do that?"**

**Leo looks at Hermione and said, "Yes you did. You are coming into your new powers pretty fast, that means we need to get Harry fast and get you to Marie so she can help you with them."**

**Hermione said ok and races up to the office. Leo and her see Harry alright but they also see Harry and Hers kidnapper there too.**

**Albus looked up when he heard the door open. He saw the other child, whom he'd taken from their family and sighed. "Forgive a foolish old man for his errors. I do admit I took you two from your families, but it was for the greater good." he said.**

**"What do you mean 'for the greater good." Harry spat out angrily, moving towards Hermione and Leo. Albus sighed.**

**"What I mean to say is 17 years ago I heard a prophecy-" He started, but was interrupted.**

**"Not another damned prophecy!" Harry growled. **

**"No not another one. It's the same one. There was more to the one than what I showed you. It stated the one who would defeat Voldemort was from a special group. It started with Ch. The two groups I found were The Charmed Ones and The Chosen Ones." said Dumbledore**

**"So what? Why did you take us in the first place?" said Harry getting mad.**

**Hermione whispers in Harry's ear, "Come on lets go. Let's leave him alone. After today Harry honey we won't have to worry about him."**

**"No Hermione I need to deal with him now." said Harry**

**"NO Harry you can't kill him. You'll go to jail then what would I do?" said Hermione giving him a kiss and a sly look. "Come on lets go back to our real families. They want us. And plus Harry honey I need to, my chosen one powers are starting to show which means I'm coming into them faster than Leo thought I would. I need Marie's help in learning them."**

**Harry, Looking at Hermione thinks to himself 'She maybe right. Should I just go back with her? And that sly look she is giving me is driving me CRAZY!'**

**"I'm always right Harry honey. It's a good thing that the sly look I am giving you is driving you crazy because if you come back with me you can get the other part of the sly look." said Hermione **

**Harry, wanting to know what that was said, "Ok Hermione I'll go. It would be nice to get to know my real family and be closer to you." **

**The two teens hug and kiss. They then turn to Leo who knows its time to orb them back to their families. The three of them orb out leaving Dumbledore to wonder what was going to happen to the two teens in their new lives.**

Chapter 6

**The three of them orb back in at Marie's. "We're back you guys." calls Leo **

**"Ok Leo we are all in the Living room. Is Landon with you?" called Marie.**

**The three of them go into the living room. Harry's real parents are still there. "Harry, seeing that's what you want to be called at the moment, we are so glad you are finally home. We hope in time you will let us call you by your real name Landon Matthew Leo Wyatt." said Amy, Leo's daughter and Harry's real mom.**

**Harry, not wanting to remember his past said, "You know what go ahead and call me by my real name. I don't really want to remember my past." as he goes up to his real mom and dad and giving them each a hug.**

**Hermione, seeing this knows that he will be happy now for he found his real family. "Harry or Landon? What am I aloud to call you?" ask Hermione**

**"Landon or Harry doesn't really matter to me darling." said Harry giving Hermione a hug and kiss. Then he said "Hermione or Melaine? Which one?"**

**"I don't care. You can call me whatever you want honey." said Hermione.**

**"Melaine, would you like to see your room?" ask Jamie "At home with me and dad? or would you like to stay with your sister and her husband and kids?"**

**"I don't know I mean Leo said I need to be with Marie so she can help me with my new powers I am getting, but I would like to live with you and dad." said Hermione "But I also want to be around Harry, my boyfriend."**

**"Well I can fix that. You can live with me, go and visit mom and dad after school and on weekends, and Landon/Harry can come over every day after school to be with you." said Marie**

**"Well I guess you have it all worked out don't you Marie angel?" said Jamie. **

**"Yeah, mom I do. I guess that comes with being a mom to three kids almost four, married two times, and famous and planning the twins and Annamarie's birthdays. Mind you mom, dad, and Leo the twin's birthdays are in two days. Leo remind Piper, Phoebe, and Paige if she is still living there. I know her and AJ are going to be having the baby on the 10th of September." said Marie rocking a now sleeping Annamarie.**

**"I'd like that. Please mom and dad?" ask Hermione **

**"Sure sweetie. Marie do you and Nick have the room to?" said Jamie and Christain**

**"Mom Dad I live in a 20 bedroom mansion. Yeah I have the room to let my sister live with me." said Marie "Only 15 rooms are being use and we are adding on to the house as we speak."**

**Leo is still there, he said "Well I need to get home before I'm sleeping on the couch for a week. Amy, Alexander, Landon/Harry are you going to head home or stay here a little longer?"**

**"Dad, we are going to head home in a minute or two. We're going to let Landon say good bye to Melaine first." said Amy**

**"Ok sweetie. I'll talk to you sometime soon. If you have any problems with Landon call me. Bye everyone." said Leo as he orbs out and back in at home.**

**"Ok son its time to go home now." said Alexander Harry's real dad.**

**Hermione sends Marie a telepathic message asking 'Can Landon/Harry please stay the night? For me?'**

**Marie gets the message and sends one back saying, 'Sure sis you're almost of age now so I guess it's alright. Just nothing bad you hear.'**

**'Alright sis, but come on can't I have some fun?' Hermione sent that message back.**

**Marie, knowing what her little sister wanted to do said, "Harry would you like to stay here for the night? If that's ok with you Mrs. and Mr. Wyatt."**

**"I guess so. Landon, will you be home tomorrow so we can set up your room to your liking and get you in school?" ask Amy**

**"You mean it? Even with my girlfriend living here? I can stay the night?" asked Harry**

**"Yes Landon/Harry its ok. Nick honey sweetie will you go and get one of our free rooms ready for Melaine and Landon please? " said Marie**

**Nick said ok and goes up to get a bedroom ready for the two teens. Back in the living room Amy said "Well we better get going Landon we'll see you tomorrow ok?" hugging he long lost son.**

**"Ok mum. See you tomorrow." said Harry as his mom and dad orb out to go home.**

**"Well you two its time for bed. We have a busy day ahead of us. Hermione or Melaine which one would you like me to call you and what one can my kids call you?" said Marie as the three of them head upstairs**

**"It doesn't matter Marie I don't care what you call me or the kids for that matter. Which everyone is easier for them is fine with me." said Hermione**

**"Ok sis. I'm going to call you Hermione when we are out of the house for safety reasons and Melaine when we are home ok?" Said Marie **

**"Safety reasons?" Harry asked. Marie fills the two teens in on every thing**

**"So do you see why I have to now." Marie finished.**

**Both Harry and Hermione say yes just as Nick comes out of the room he was getting ready for the teens. "Baby their room is ready" he said.**

**"Thank you honey. I'll see you in a few minutes ok. I'm just going to say good night to these two, put Annamarie back to bed and I'll come to bed." said Marie kissing him.**

**"Ok baby. I'll see you when you come to bed." said Nick, then heading to their bedroom.**

**"Well, Hermione, Harry good night. I'll see you two in the morning. Hermione, tomorrow I'm going to take you up to the High School." said Marie.**

**"Do I have to? I mean I'm going to be out of school this year and all Harry and I have to do is get our books and things for our last year at Hogwarts." said Hermione.**

**"Yeah but Hermione darling term starts September 1st and we can't go back to that school." said Harry.**

**"True. True. But we can still go and get our things and teach ourselves." said Hermione.**

**"Hermione, you're really smart. You know what? I'll teach you two. Tomorrow we go and get the things you need from wherever you get it." said Marie.**

**Harry ask, "How if I may ask?" **

**"Leo who else? Why you got a better way?" said Marie.**

**"Oh ok." said Harry.**

**"Good. We leave at noon." said Marie.**

**"Ok We like the sound of that idea. Well good night." said both Harry and Hermione.**

**"Good Night you two. Behave." said Marie leaving the two of them to go put Annamarie back to bed and go to bed herself.**

**Hermione closes the door as Harry said, "Wow. Your newly found sister is cool."**

**"Yeah I know. Hey look my stuff from London is here." said Hermione looking around the room.**

**"That's cool. Maybe mine is at my new house." said Harry. He then said, "You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the window seat."**

**Hermione, not wanting to tell Harry no to what he just said, looks around and then said, "Ok if you're sure Harry honey. I'll be right back ok I'm just going to go into the bathroom here and take my make-up off." and goes into the bathroom that is in her room.**

**Harry said ok and then whispers to himself "Ok. I can do this. Man she is driving me CRAZY. I want her so bad, but know I can't have her like that not now and not here in her sister's house."**

**Meanwhile, Hermione is looking in the mirror and is saying to herself "Ok, what's wrong with me? Why all of a sudden I want Harry like that? I mean yeah this is all I've ever wanted, but can I go threw this?" **

**She thinks about this some more and then said, "I can do this. Harry and I are meant to be together for the rest of our lives. I know that's how I feel and I know that's how he feels. I can tell every time we are around each other. That's it I'm telling him." and she leaves the bathroom.**

**She walks into the bedroom and sees Harry by the window with his owl, Hedwig. He's reading a letter. She ask "Who is it from honey?"**

**Harry looks up at her voice and said, "It's from Ron. He's pissed that we left so fast and without saying good bye. He thinks we did it to get married."**

**"Huh? Does he now? Why does her think that?" ask Hermione sitting down by Harry and putting her hand on his knee.**

**"I don't know why, but he's not to happy about us being together." said Harry looking into Hermione's deep blue eyes and taking her hand.**

**"Oh so what. He's just mad that you got me and he didn't. I know who he can be with." said Hermione.**

**"Who that's Hermione darling?" asked Harry**

**"My friend Samantha-Alexandra Chloe Diggory. She's in Ravenclaw and in 7th year." said Hermione**

**"Ok. You mean Credic's sister? That Samantha-Alexandra?" said Harry**

**"Yes that's her. Come on Ron will like her. I just got to write her and tell her about him and about how she won't see me this year." said Hermione**

**"Well you can write her later. All this new information has made me sleepy. What about you darling?" said Harry**

**"Yeah your right. But the funny thing is we just got up a few hours ago." said Hermione as her and Harry hug and kiss good night.**

**"Yeah I know but still, you did wake me up from a really good dream." said Harry as Hermione goes to the bed and he goes to the window seat. **

**"What was it about?" said Hermione sitting on one side of the bed and looking at Harry.**

**"Tell you when we all get up on the morning here." said Harry "Good Night darling."**

**"Good Night honey." said Hermione watching Harry try and get to sleep. She said "Harry just come here there is a lot of room in the bed for the both of us."**

**Harry said ok and climbs in with her. The two of them fall sleep with seconds.**

Chapter 7

**Back in London, Ron sits at his dining room table thinking, 'How could they do this to me, their best friend. I really hope they are happy together because I'm never talking to then again after the letter I just sent them.'**

**"Ron are you moping again over Hermione?" asked Ginny who just came into the room.**

**"So what if I am? I can all aIl I want." said Ron getting mad.**

**"Ronnie you better not be crying about Hermione, because if you are we are going to have to hurt you." said Ron's twin brothers Fred and George.**

**"I'm not. I'm thinking of a way I can win her back from Harry." said Ron.**

**"You won't have any luck. They're not coming back. Sorry, but I don't think hey will ever come back." said Ron's older brother Bill.**

**"Why do you say that?" asked everyone in the kitchen.**

**"Because, Hermione and Harry are back with their real families." said Bill**

**"What do you mean 'Real Families'?" asked everyone.**

**"I mean that Harry and Hermione were kidnapped 17 years ago and were just found today by Hermione's real sister Marie and Harry's real grandfather Leo." said Bill**

**"Huh? What in the world are you talking about?" asked Ron and Ginny**

**"What I'm talking about is look for a letter from both Harry and Hermione saying what I said is true. Then will you believe me?" said Bill "But the letter won't say 'From Harry and Hermione' it will say 'From Landon and Melaine'." said Bill.**

**"Oook How do you know all of this?" they asked.**

**"By a letter that got sent to mum and dad." said Bill**

**"Letter? From who?" asked Ron not wanting to believe that his best friends have left him all alone.**

**"From a guy named Leo. He told mum and dad everything." said Bill.**

**"I'm sorry Ron, but what Bill is saying is true. Here's the letter." said Molly, Ron's mom**

**Ron takes the letter and reads it. It said,**

**'To whom it may concern,**

**I'm sorry to write this but Harry and Hermione have gone back to their real families. I know this brings you great sadness that you all will not be able to see them again for a while. **

**Please understand that this was done for a good thing. You see Harry and Hermione were kidnapped 17 years ago on the nights they were born. Their kidnapper was nun other than Albus Dumbledore. He told me everything when I question him about it.**

**Harry and Hermione are both happy now. They are also now known as Landon (Harry) and Melaine (Hermione). Again, I am sorry, but in time I hope you all understand.**

**Sincerely,**

**Leo Wyatt'**

**Ron re-reads the letter three times but still doesn't want to believe it. He said, "No. I still don't believe it. I won't. I can't. Hermione and Harry will be back. You'll see. Term starts in a few days and Hermione wouldn't like to miss the start of term."**

**"Ron they're not coming back. Sorry." said Molly "I want them to come back too but I know they won't." for she thought of Harry and Hermione as her own.**

**"They will. Trust me. They will come back." Said Ron.**

**Back at Marie's, Hermione lays awake in her new bed, in her new room, thinking 'This is the first time I haven't been able to sleep. Why? Is it because Harry is asleep right next to me?'**

**She then gets out of bed, goes to the desk that is in her room, gets some paper and a pen, and then goes to the window seat. She starts to write a letter to her best friend.**

**'Dear Samantha-Alexandra,**

**What's up? Not much here. Guess what? Harry and I are dating. Well that's the good news. The bad news is Harry and I won't be coming back to Hogwarts this year.**

**The reason we won't be coming back is because Harry and I are in the United States. We are living with our real families. I'll tell you everything when I am able to see you again. I hope that is soon because I don't know when that will be. It may not be for a while.**

**Well on a happier note Ron, you know Harry's best friend and one of my friends, is free better get to him before Lavender does again. You too would make a cute pair. Trust me. **

**Well I got to go now. So I'll talk to you later,**

**Your Friend,**

**Hermione.'**

**"There done. I'll send it to her in the morning." said Hermione to herself. Then she just sits there looking out the window. She then hears Harry move in the bed, so she looks over and sees Harry laying there looking at her.**

**"Hermione, darling. Why are you over there? Come on come back to bed." said Harry.**

**Hermione gets up from the window seat and goes to the bed. She said to Harry, "What do you think of me?"**

**"What do you mean?" asked Harry pulling her down by him.**

**"What do you think of me? Do you love me? Just like me? What?" said Hermione**

**Harry, not knowing what to say wonders 'Would she know just how much I love her if she knew what I was planning?'. He then said, "Hermione I love you," as her moves her hair from her face.**

**"You do? How much?" said Hermione knowing what was going to happen next, and she wants it to happen so much.**

**"So much you'll never know." said Harry pulling her into a kiss. Hermione then gets a telepathic message from her sister to look in the top drawer of her dresser for some thing they may need.**

**Hermione said to Harry, "Hold on honey there is something in my top drawer of my dresser I have to get before we go any farther." and gets up from the bed.**

**She goes into the top dresser drawer and finds what her sister was talking about. She sends a telepathic message back saying, 'Thanks sis.'**

**Hermione goes back to the bed, back to Harry, and asks with a sly look, "How about a little fun for the first time tonight?"**

**"Hermione, I think I like the bad girl side of you. But don't you think we should wait? I mean you're not even 17 yet. And why me?" said Harry.**

**"Shh. No questions. Harry, no we shouldn't wait, I don't care that I am 16 not 17, and you because we are meant to be together." said Hermione.**

**"I know but," said Harry. Hermione said "Shh no talking." and starts to kiss him. Harry can't resist her, he doesn't stop her. He thinks 'I never want this to stop. I want her so badly now.' **

**Hermione said "I know Harry. I know. So how about a little fun? How about we do something new." giving him that sly look that makes him go crazy for her. **

**Harry, wanting her badly now more than ever, said "You sure about this? You know what could happen if we did right?"**

**"Yeah I know. I could get pregnant. I don't care, because its you I want to be with for rest of my life." said Hermione looking into Harry's deep green eyes.**

**Harry, knows that he wants to be with her for the rest of his life too. He even is planning to ask her to marry him after their last year at Hogwarts, but seeing how they were not going back there he would have to find another time to ask her. That is if they are still together when he gets around to asking her and after tonight he knows they will be. He looks at her and sees her giving him the sly look.**

**He said, "Hermione, sweetie, darling, baby. Please stop with that look. Its driving me CRAZY, because every time you give me it, it makes me want you more and more."**

**"And I want you. Come on I know you want to." said Hermione as she starts to kiss him. The two of them lay back down again. Harry not wanting to stop said, "Hermione baby, are you sure, you're sure about this?"**

**"Yes I'm sure Harry." said Hermione and the two of them do what they both have been waiting to do since they got to Hermione's sister house.**

Chapter 8

**Marie and Nick are still up in their room. Nick asks, "Marie baby, what's wrong?"**

**"Nothing honey. Why do you ask?" said Marie.**

**"You look worried. That's why I asked." said Nick kissing her and thinking 'Man if she wasn't pregnant right now. There is just so much I would do with her right now.'**

**"I'm not worried and just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean we can't have fun, you know. I'm only four months along. So come on lets have a little fun." said Marie giving Nick a sly look that he loves so much.**

**"Baby, you know what that look does to me." said Nick pulling Marie to him.**

**"I know honey that's why I give it to you." said Marie still with a sly look on her face.**

**"So you like to torment me. Is that it?" said Nick playfully.**

**"Yes and no. I just like to see you like this." said Marie kissing him.**

**"Ok that's it baby. Now you're going to get it." said Nick pulling her way close to him and pulling the covers up over the two of them.**

**The two of them are so into it that they don't even hear Heather and Aaron sneak in to their room. The two of them, meaning Heather and Aaron, have only been married for five months and already are sneaking around. Marie hears their bedroom door close and said to Nick, "Guess who just got home."**

**"Let me guess my brother and his wife, your best friend Heather?" said Nick **

**"Right you are. I say we go and surprise them with my news." said Marie.**

**"Aww can't it wait till morning baby? Please?" asked Nick not wanting to let Marie go.**

**"Oh I guess so, but I still have to check on the kids." said Marie**

**"When you say 'kids' you do mean ours right? Not your sister and her boyfriend?" asked Nick.**

**"Yes honey I do mean our kids. I'm not going to spy on my sister. She may be a year and a half younger than me, but she knows what she is getting into. Trust me I was 16 when I lost it for the first time." said Marie getting out of the bed and putting a robe on to go and check on her kids.**

**"Well hold on and I'll come with you. Who knows if Howie is roaming the halls again tonight." said Nick also getting out of the bed and putting a robe on. Then the two of them leave the room to check on the kids.**

**Meanwhile, back in Hermione's, aka Melaine's, room Harry and Hermione are laying there. Hermione said "Who knew that could be fun."**

**"You got that right. You know now we can never tell Ron or Ginny or anyone as a matter of fact." said Harry laying there looking at Hermione.**

**"Yeah I know. But still I'll have to tell my sister if I get pregnant, she'll know what to do." said Hermione.**

**"True true. But no one else ok baby." said Harry, 'I like the sound of that.' he thought.**

**"I like the sound of the name you call me too. Harry I love you." said Hermione.**

**"I love you too Hermione. Now let's get some sleep we have a busy day ahead of us your sister said. Good night baby." said Harry kissing her again.**

**"Good night honey." said Hermione returning the kiss. The two of them fall asleep within minutes.**

Chapter 9

**Its the next day in San Francisco, Marie is the first one up. She goes to check on her kids. All three of them are up. She goes to Annamarie's room first. "Mommy!" said Annamarie.**

**"Hey sweetie. Want to come with me to get your brother and sister then go and wake up daddy?" said Marie**

**"Yeah. No need to go and wake daddy. He's right behind you." said Annamarie as Marie picks her up.**

**"Oh is he now?" said Marie as she turns around, Annamarie was right, there stood Nick and the twins.**

**"Good morning baby. Good morning Anna." said Nick giving Marie a kiss**

**"Good morning honey. How about you and the twins go downstairs while Anna and I go and get everyone else up." said Marie heading to Aaron's and Heather's room.**

**Nick said ok then twins and him go downstairs. Marie walks right past Aaron and Heather's room, past A.J. and Paige's room, past Howie's room and stops at her newly found sister's room. She said to Annamarie "Sweetie, there is someone I'd like you to meet. She's your aunt."**

**"Who is it mommy?" asked Annamarie as Marie knocks on the door.**

**"You'll see. Hermione, Harry are you two up?" said Marie. She hears movement behind the door.**

**A minute later Hermione opens the door to find Marie and Annamarie standing there. "Hey Marie. Harry's not up yet. And who is this little one?" said Hermione.**

**"Hermione, this is my first little girl I told you about in your letter. Her name is Annamarie. Annamarie this is your Aunt Hermione also known as your Aunt Melaine." said Marie going to pick Annamarie back up.**

**"Here let me." said Hermione as she picks up Annamarie. She then said to Annamarie "Hey little one. So how old are you?"**

**"Hey Aunt Hermione. I'm 1 1/2 almost 2. My birthday is next month on the 31st." said Annamarie. Then Annamarie looks behind Hermione and sees Harry. She ask "Whose that Aunt Hermione?"**

**Hermione looks behind her and said "Oh that's my boyfriend Harry."**

**"Oh ok. Mommy can I go to daddy?" said Annamarie.**

**"Sure sweetie. You can orb downstairs if you want to." said Marie**

**"Ok mommy. See you guys when you come downstairs." said Annamarie and orbing out.**

**"Where did she go?" asked Hermione.**

**"She orbed downstairs to her dad. I'll explain later ok." said Marie, looking behind Hermione. She then said "Hermione did you and Harry...?"**

**Hermione, face turning red, said "Yes, we did."**

**"Do you two use protection?" said Marie hoping her litter sister did.**

**"Uh, uh, we were going to but in the heat of the moment we forgot." said Hermione.**

**"Hermione, you better hope you don't get pregnant." said Marie "I don't want mom and dad to get mad at me for letting you and Harry stay the night together."**

**"Don't worry sis, I'm living here. Mom and dad will never know if I do." said Hermione with a sly look.**

**"You know they will when you give birth to the baby. I tried to hide it from mom when I got pregnant with Annamarie. It didn't work." said Marie.**

**"Ok sis I'll be more careful next time." said Hermione. Marie then turns to leave and said "See you two when you come downstairs."**

**"Ok sis see you then." said Hermione. She then closes the door, turns around, and goes back to the bed to wake Harry.**

**"Harry honey wake up." said Hermione kissing him and running her hand down his body.**

**"Oh do I have to baby? Can't we just go back to sleep?" asks Harry.**

**"Nope. We are going to Diagon Alley today to get our school things so Marie can teach us." said Hermione as Harry pulls her down on the bed.**

**"Ok. Ok, but can't we have a fast one?" said Harry.**

**"Yes honey we can." said Hermione kissing him. They start frenching. Hermione's hand runs down the front of his body.**

**Harry's hand does the same thing to Hermione. Harry said "Damn baby I want you more now than ever before." and goes back to kissing her, his tongue going back into her month.**

**As they keep making out, Harry gets on top of her and goes inside her just like last night. Hermione said "Oh Harry, this time was better than last night."**

**"I agree baby I agree." said Harry as he kisses her again, his tongue once again entering her month. The two of them keep kissing until they hear a knock on the door.**

**"Who is it?" calls Hermione.**

**"It's Marie. Hermione are you two up yet? Its time for breakfast." said Marie "Be downstairs in two minutes.**

**"Ok Marie. Will do." said Hermione getting out of bed, getting dressed, then saying to Harry, "Come on Harry get up and get dressed. You're hungry. I know you are."**

**"Yeah I am. Just hold on while I get up and get dressed." said Harry getting out of bed and getting dressed.**

**Then the two of them take each others hands and leave the room.**

Chapter 10

**The two of them make their why downstairs, they go the someway they went to their room. Harry asks, "Do you know where the kitchen is?" as they come to the bottom of the stair.**

**"I think so. Man this house is big. How does Marie and the others get around." said Hermione.**

**"Easy. We just know where every room is. Hi I'm Heather, Marie's best friend and sister-in-law, and this is my husband Aaron." said Heather.**

**"Hi, I'm Marie's brother-in-law. Her husband is my brother." said Aaron**

**"Hi, I'm Hermione. Well my real name is Melaine Jade Carter, and this is my boyfriend Harry, his real name is Mathew Landon Leo Wyatt." said Hermione.**

**"Are you related to Marie, Mandy, and Melissa?" asked Heather as she and Aaron show them the way to the kitchen.**

**"I'm related to Marie, I'm her long lost sister. I think I may also be related to Mandy and Melissa too. I don't know." said Hermione**

**"And you must be related to The Charmed Ones and Leo?" Aaron asked Harry.**

**"I'm related to Leo, but I don't know about the Charmed Ones." said Harry as the four of them enter the kitchen.**

**"If you're related to Leo, then you're related to the Charmed Ones. Leo is married to the oldest Charmed one, Piper." said Marie after seeing them enter the kitchen.**

**"Oh Ok. So when are we going to Diagon Alley?" said Harry**

**"We leave at noon our time so we will be getting there five their time." said Marie "Then we will come back here drop off your things then go to the Magic Store in town here."**

**"Ok cool. How are we getting there again?" asked Hermione**

**"Leo. We'll have him orb us over there." said Marie putting breakfast on the table.**

**Everyone sits down at the table and Marie said, "Everyone there are two people here I'd like you all to meet. My long lost sister, Melaine Jade Carter, and Leo's long lost grandson, Landon Matthew Leo Wyatt."**

**"Wow. Marie I never knew you had a sister, and I've known you all my life." said Mandy as she feeds Daniel, her adoptive son.**

**"Yeah Marie I didn't know you had a sister." said Melissa.**

**"Yeah. I say we welcome her to the family the real way girls. Mandy Melissa come here." said Marie. They then take each others hands, Marie said "Hermione take Mandy's and Melissa's hands." Hermione does as she is told. After she takes a hold of their hands a light comes down from the ceiling.**

**They all let go and Hermione asks "What did the light mean?"**

**"It means that you are supposed to be here. Welcome Home Melaine Jade Carter. Blessed Be." Marie, Mandy, and Melissa all say.**

**As everyone is talking and eating, Piper, Phoebe, the kids, and Leo orb in. "Hello everyone. Landon are you ready to meet the other half of your family?" Leo said.**

**"Yeah grandpa Leo. I'd be glad to." said Harry and gets up from the table and goes to his newly found grandfather.**

**"Ok. Landon this is my wife Piper, our sons Wyatt and Chris, and Piper's sister Phoebe. Paige is another one of her sisters but her and her husband A.J are trying to find a place to live before the baby is born." said Leo.**

**"Hello. It's nice to meet you all." said Harry.**

**"Leo, he has mom's eyes." whispered Piper in Leo's ear.**

**"Don't worry honey. Its ok he's not related to your mom. He's related to me. He's my daughter's son." Leo whispered back to her.**

**"Landon it's nice to meet you. Where will you be living?" said Phoebe**

**"I think with my real mom and dad. But I'm not sure because I'm going to school here with my girlfriend Hermione, Marie's younger sister. Marie is going to teach us." said Harry looking at Hermione and seeing that she is happy.**

**"That's cool. But I think your mom and dad will want you to live at home." said Piper handing Chris to Marie to hold.**

**"True, but I want to be wherever my girlfriend is." said Harry thinking 'I never want to be away from her. I love her and I almost lost her once. I don't want to lose her ever.'**

**Marie, reading Harry's mind, said "Harry, you won't. As long as she lives here with me, Mandy, and Melissa you don't have to worry. Evil or demons, can't enter this house. It's protected."**

**"Ok. That's nice to know. Thanks Marie." said Harry going back to his seat next to Hermione.**

**"Your welcome." said Marie "Hey Piper, Phoebe, Leo would you guys like to stay for breakfast?"**

**"Yeah sure." they say. Then the three of them sit down in the empty seats.**

**"Cool. Hey Leo, can you orb me, Melaine, and Landon over to London. Well, The Leaky Cauldron, so they can get their school things." said Marie after getting a telepathic message from Hermione as to where in London.**

**"Yeah sure. When are you going?" said Leo.**

**"At noon today." said Marie handing Piper Chris so she can feed the twins.**

**"Yeah no problem. How long will we be there?" said Leo **

**"No clue. I don't know how long it will take us." said Marie.**

**"Well, Harry has to get his books for Ancient Runes, Astronomy and Arithmancy." said Hermione taking out Harry's book list and looking at her's.**

**"Ok then. So you two already have your other books then?" asked Marie**

**"Yeah, all of them but Magical Gems and Stones and Enchantments. We were going to be taking those classes this year for two of our N.E.W.T's classes. " said Hermione**

**"So we need to get those and everything else you two need. But don't forget we are also going to the magic store in town here so I can pick up some other books for some lessons I am going to teach you two that you couldn't learn in school. We are also going to the Teacher Store in town too, that way I can get some High School books to teach you guys that too." said Marie**

**"Ok sounds like fun." said Hermione and Harry, rolling their eyes.**

**"I saw that you two." said Marie joking with them.**

**"We know you did. That was the whole point." said Hermione also joking.**

**"Ok Ok. Well let's get ready to go." said Marie "We're leaving in three hours."**

**The two of them say ok and leave the kitchen to go and get ready. The others sit and talk with each other.**

Chapter 11

**Three hours later Marie calls "Hermione! Harry! Get your butts down here now. Its time to go."**

**Two minutes later Hermione and Harry come down the stairs. Harry said "Did you know my things are here from London?"**

**"No. That's weird. Why are is it here and not at your parents house?" said Marie**

**"No clue, but hey I don't care. It just means I have my money now so I can get my school things." said Harry**

**"Oh cool. Well let's go. I'll call Leo." said Marie "Leo!"**

**Leo orbs in and said "Time to go I take it?"**

**"Yes Leo it is. You two ready to go?" said Marie**

**The two teens say yes and the four of them orb out.**

**They orb back in, in London. Marie asks "Where do we go from here?"**

**"Just follow us. We know where to go." said Hermione as her and Harry take each others hands and lead Marie and Leo to Diagon Alley.**

**They enter the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone there stops what they were doing to look at the four of them. One witch said to her friend "It's the Boy who save us all from you-know-who earlier this summer."**

**"I see. But who are the other people?" said the other witch**

**"The one girl is his girlfriend. The one with brown hair and blue eyes. See they're holding hands." said the first witch.**

**"Ahh I see now. But who are the other two? His mom and dad?" said the second witch**

**"Nah, his mom and dad are gone remember. They must be his family of some sort." said the first witch**

**Marie whispers to Harry "Why are they talking about you?"**

**"I'll tell you later when we get back to your place. Ok?" said Harry**

**Marie said ok and the four of them head to the back alley where the opening to Diagon Alley is.**

**They enter into Diagon Alley and Marie said "Wow. I never knew this place was real."**

**"It is. It's a cool place to shop. I like it." said Hermione then seeing her best friend yells "Samantha-Alexandra! Hey girl!"**

**"Hermione! How are you." said Samantha-Alexandra**

**"I'm good. How about you?" said Hermione**

**"I'm good. Are you coming back to Hogwarts this year?" asked Samantha-Alexandra**

**"No. I can't. I live in the United States now with my sister and her husband and her three kids." said Hermione**

**"Oh. I didn't know you had a sister. What's her name?" said Samantha-Alexandra**

**"Well you can meet her. She's right here. Marie this is my best friend Samantha-Alexandra. Samantha-Alexandra this is my sister Marie." said Hermione not knowing what could happen after saying that.**

**"The Marie Carter? The singer and the one married to Nick Carter of BSB?" asked Samantha-Alexandra eyes lighting up.**

**"Yes, that's me. The Marie Joy Carter. And yes I'm married to Nick Carter of BSB." said Marie glad to see a fan of her's and her husband and her husband's group "You a fan?"**

**"OH MY GOSH! Yes Yes I am! This is so cool!" said Samantha-Alexandra**

**"Calm down you. We don't need a lot of people coming up to us. Harry and I need to get our school things. You can come with us if you want." said Hermione linking arms with Samantha-Alexandra.**

**The five of them go into the bank there so Marie can get money to buy things in Diagon Alley. They then go to the book shop. Ten minutes later they leave. As they are leaving the store Harry sees Ron and the others. He said in a whisper to Hermione "Sweetie, look over there. It's Ron and the others."**

**"I see them. What are we going to do?" Hermione whispered back.**

**"Act normal. Maybe they won't see us." whispered Harry smoothing his hair down over his scar.**

**Hermione said ok. They walk right past them and they hear Ron say "They got to be here. Term starts tomorrow. Where are they?"**

**"He is looking for us. He thinks we are here." said Hermione when they are far away from them. They stop in front of Fred and George's store. Hermione then said to Marie "Isn't the twins birthdays tomorrow Marie?"**

**"Yeah they are why?" said Marie. Hermione said "I want to get them a gift. And Annamarie one too, but her birthday isn't till next month isn't it?"**

**"Awww, that's so sweet of you Hermione." said Marie**

**"I know. Let's go in here so I can get them." said Hermione. The five of them go inside the store.**

**"Welcome. What will you be getting today?" said the witch at the front door.**

**"Gifts for twins. One boy and one girl. They're turning one tomorrow." said Hermione and the witch said ok and the five of them walk through the store. Hermione finds what she is looking for and shows Marie. She then said "Isn't it cute? I want to get them each one." showing Marie a little pygmy puff. One blue, one pink, and one light purple.**

**"It's cute alright, but the cat will eat it." said Marie but then sees a green one and said "How much to these cost?"**

**"1 galleon and 2 knuts." said a voice "Each."**

**The voice was Fred's. "How many will you be getting?"**

**"Just this green one for my husband. He loves the color green." said Marie then seeing another pink one, another light purple one, a light blue one and a dark blue one said "And these four too."**

**"Ok. Will that be all?" asks Fred.**

**"No Fred. We are still looking." said Hermione.**

**"Do I know you? How do you know my name?" asked Fred.**

**"I know your name because it's on your name tag." said Hermione.**

**"Oh right. Forgot." said Fred. Ten minutes later the five of them go and pay for their things. As they are leaving George, who just came out of the back room, yells "I know you two! Hermione! Harry!" but its too late they have left the store.**

**"Fred, that was Harry and Hermione. And the very beautiful woman they were with is the one and only Marie Carter the singer. You know her songs 'That's what he said' and 'Every time'? She was in our store. Did she buy anything Fred?" said George**

**"Yeah she did. She bought five pygmy puffs. Why?" said Fred**

**"It's our lucky day Fred. Our lucky day." said George**

**"Why do you say it's our lucky day George?" asks Fred.**

**"Because here she comes again." said George. He was right Marie had come back into the store. She said "Excuse me but what do these eat?" she was talking about the pygmy puffs.**

**"They eat people food." said George. **

**"Oh ok. Thank-you." said Marie. George said "Can I have your autograph?" as she leaves the store again.**

**"Yeah I guess so." said Marie signing a piece of paper for George and one for Fred. She then leaves the store to find the others waiting for her.**

**"Marie, what took you so long?" they all ask.**

**"Had to sign something for them." said Marie as they head for their last two stores they had to go to.**

**Two hours later Hermione said good bye to Samantha-Alexandra and they four of them orb back to Marie's house to drop off their things before going into town.**

Chapter 12

**"Honey we're home!" called Marie when they had orbed in.**

**"Ok. Be down in a minute baby. Just let me put the kids down for their naps." Nick calls back.**

**"Ok honey." said Marie "Ok you two, go and put your things in Hermione's room and we'll leave for down town in a minute ok."**

**The two teens say ok and go up to put their things away. Nick comes down and said "Have fun in London baby?" giving her a kiss.**

**"Yes I did honey. Hermione, Harry and I are going into town. Care to come along?" said Marie**

**"I'd love to, but who would watch the kids?" said Nick as Annamarie orbs downstairs.**

**"Mommy, if you're going to that magic store in town I want to go to. Please mommy can I?" said Annamarie**

**"I guess so. It's about time you went there." said Marie "I'll ask Heather if she can watch the twins for us."**

**"Ok baby. Just let me and Anna go and get our coats." said Nick giving her a kiss.**

**Marie goes to the buzzer in the hallway. She buzzes Heather "Heather, Can you and Aaron watch the twins for me and Nick Please?"**

**Heather buzzes back "Yeah sure I'll even have Mandy and Melissa help. They love them too."**

**Marie buzzes back ok as Nick, Annamarie, Hermione, and Harry all come downstairs. Marie said "Ok you all ready to go?"**

**"Yeah we are." they all say. Marie said "Ok let's go. We are taking my car."**

**They all say ok and follow Marie out to her car.**

**Ten minutes later they pull in front of the magic store Marie told them about. "Ok we're here come on everyone." said Marie as they get out of the car and go in.**

**"Blessed Be Chosen one. Ah I see you have brought Little Annamarie and your Husband." said Sarah then seeing Hermione said "The youngest Chosen one has come home. Blessed Be Melaine Jade Carter."**

**"Blessed Be Sarah. Yes Little Annamarie has come today, also my husband Nick Carter, my sister Melaine and her boyfriend Landon." said Marie**

**"The youngest Chosen one and The youngest Charmed one. You know he has Patty's eyes" said Sarah **

**"Yes he does, but he is related to Leo, he is Leo's grandson." said Marie **

**"Yes yes. What are you going to be getting today Marie?" said Sarah.**

**"I need books to teach them about magic. Ones on Demons, Herbs, and the craft. I also need some more herbs and candles. Not black or gray." said Marie**

**"Yes I'll be right back with your herbs and candles. You know where the books are. You'll also see we got some new ones in. Buy as many as you need." said Sarah going to the back room to fill Marie's order. **

**Marie and the others go to the book part of the store. Hermione's eyes light up at the site of all the books. "Marie, can I get some of these to just read? Please?"**

**"Yes, you can." said Marie as she gets a ton of books off the selves.**

**Hermione, glad Marie said yes, grabs all the books that she likes and wants to read.**

**"Harry, you're welcome to get some books too." said Marie**

**"Ok. Thanks Marie." said Harry getting a few books off the selves. Annamarie asks "Mommy, daddy can I get something too?"**

**"Yes sweetie you can. Come on I'll take you to the kids books." said Marie "Nick, honey, will you stay here with these two. I'll be right back."**

**Nick said ok and Marie takes Annamarie to the kid's books. "Nick, you look worried. Why?" said Hermione.**

**"I'm worried about Marie. She hasn't been out of the house in a while, since she has found she is pregnant again. I'm worried that the Queen of Demons will try and kidnap her for my youngest son." said Nick "Will you guys be ok while I go and check on them?"**

**"Yeah Nick, we will." said Hermione as Nick goes to where Marie and Annamarie are. Harry asks "Queen of Demons? Who in the hell is that?"**

**"No clue Harry, no clue." said Hermione "Maybe we could ask Marie when we get home."**

**"Or not." said Harry. Hermione said "Why not Harry?"**

**"Because they are fighting right now. Don't you hear them." said Harry**

**Harry was right, Marie and Nick were fighting. Hermione and Harry hear "... Nicholas Gene Carter! I've told you before NOTHING is going to happen to me or the kids. The queen of demons doesn't even know I have a sister. She doesn't even know I'm pregnant again. You know why she doesn't know that I'm pregnant again? It's because our son I'm carrying doesn't have powers!"**

**"How do you know that? Huh? For all you know he does. And as for your sister she is powerful like you and with her now home the queen of demons could find her. Why do you think your guys' mom and dad said it was ok for her to live with us? It's to protect her and you damn right know that!" said Nick**

**"Look don't even bring her into this! You know that you're acting like this because of what my ex-husband told you back in January. Why are you even listening to him? We live in a house that is protected." said Marie**

**"It didn't stop the queen of demons from trying to get Anna and the twins after the twins were born. Who knows if she won't try again? I'm worried about you, the kids, and everyone else that lives in our house." said Nick**

**"Look I've told you before nothing is going to happen to me, the kids or anyone else in our house." said Marie picking up Annamarie and going back to Hermione and Harry.**

**"Marie! Baby! Wait up! I'm sorry! Baby!" said Nick**

**Marie walks up to Hermione and Harry and asks "You two find everything you want?"**

**"Yes we did." said Hermione and Harry. Hermione asks "Where are we going now Marie?"**

**"To the teacher store in the mall down town." said Marie as the five of them go to the front of the store to pay for everything.**

**"Is this all Marie?" asks Sarah. Marie said "Yes Sarah it is."**

**Sarah said ok and rings everything up. She then said "That will be $50.00 dollars Marie."**

**Marie said ok and pays the $50.00 dollars and then said "Blessed Be Sarah and have a good day."**

**"Blessed Be you guys." said Sarah as the five of them leave the store.**

**They all get in Marie's car and go to the teacher store in the mall down town.**

Chapter 13

**Two hours later they get back home. Marie said "Hermione, Harry why don't you two go and put your things with your other things while I make dinner."**

**The two of them say ok and go up to Hermione's room. On their way up the stairs they run into Heather, Marie's sister-in-law and best friend. "Hey you two. Have fun shopping?"**

**"Yeah loads. Just loads." said Hermione and Harry.**

**"What happened? Did they have another fight again?" asked Heather**

**"Yeah they did. Hey do you know anything on the 'Queen of Demons' by any chance?" said Hermione**

**"Nope sorry I don't, but your cousins Mandy and Melissa do. Why don't you go and ask them." said Heather**

**"Ok I will. Where are they?" asked Hermione**

**"Don't know but I can call Melissa for you. Hold on. 'Melissa can you and Mandy come here please your cousin has something to ask you!' " said Heather. Two seconds later Melissa and Mandy orb in.**

**"Yes Melaine what is it you have to asks us?" They ask.**

**"Who is the queen of demons?" Hermione asked**

**Melissa and Mandy look at each other, not knowing what to say or do. Mandy finally said "The queen of demons is a very evil person who for as long as we can remember has been trying to get every witch in our family for their powers. The last time she tried, she was trying to get the twins and Annamarie."**

**"She has been bent on killing us for as long as we can remember too. Come on there is something we have to show you. It will better explain what we are trying to tell you." said Melissa as her and Mandy take her to Marie's magic room where their Book of Shadows and all of their mom's Book of Shadows is.**

**"What is this room?" asks Hermione as she looks around entering after Mandy and Melissa said the password.**

**"This room is Marie's magic room. Where she keeps everything that has to do with magic in our family. With her being the oldest Chosen One in our family we all thought she should be in charge of everything magic. The was a time in the past where she almost gave up magic for good, which would of meant we couldn't do magic. You see the three of us, well the four of us, are all connected." said Melissa**

**"We are all connected by blood. Our family blood. You really are one of us. Now we want to show you something the three of us should have shown you when you came home. Come to the Book of Shadows." said Mandy. The three of them walk up to the Book and the pages fly to the page they need. "Thanks Prue." Mandy and Melissa both say.**

**"Prue? Who is that? If you don't mind me asking." said Hermione **

**"Prue is Piper's, Phoebe's, and Paige's older sister that was killed by a demon a few years back. She helps us a lot when we need it." said Mandy**

**"That's right Mandy." said a voice, it was Prue's.**

**"Prue! It's been a while. How are you?" asked both Mandy and Melissa**

**"I'm good. How is little Daniel? Good I hope. How's Marie doing?" said Prue**

**"Little Daniel is doing good and so is Marie I think. Her and her husband had another fight today about what Zach told him back in January." said Mandy**

**"Oh no that's not good. I'll talk to Zach about talking to Nick. So Melissa are you and Duncan going to ever get married or what?" said Prue**

**"I don't know yet Prue I just don't know. I really haven't seen him in a while. That's odd. He usually home by now. The elders never have him away for this long." said Melissa**

**"The elders? Who are they?" asked Hermione. Prue said "Hello who are you?"**

**"Oh I almost forgot, Prue this is Marie's little sister Melaine. Melaine this is Prue." said Mandy**

**"Why hello. The elders will be glad to hear that you are back home." said Prue giving Hermione a hug.**

**"Ok, but who are the elders?" said Hermione, at the Zach orbs in and said "I'm an elder. We are upper level white lighters and we are in charge." then looks around to see Prue, Mandy, Melissa, and Hermione looking at him.**

**He sees Hermione and said "Who are you?"**

**"Not this again. I'm Marie's little sister Melaine. And before you ask I already have a boyfriend." said Hermione "And plus you're my sister's ex-husband."**

**Prue, Mandy and Melissa all look at Hermione then at Zach. "Wow Hermione, you really told him. What was he thinking?" the three of them ask.**

**"He was thinking about trying to ask me out because he thinks I look just like my sister. Well its not happening I love Harry and no one is taking me away from him." said Hermione.**

**"Ok Ok Sorry. Well I got to get back to elder land. See ya" said Zach orbing out.**

**"Well that was fun. Now what where you two trying to show me before he came along?" said Hermione**

**"This. She is the queen of demons. See everything we told you is right here." said Mandy and Melissa**

**"Mandy! Melissa! Hermione! Where are you three?" called Marie**

**"We're in your magic room!" Mandy called back. Two minutes later Marie gives the password to the room and walks in. "Prue! I haven't seen you in a while! How are you?" said Marie**

**"I've been good. How are you? The kids?" asked Prue**

**"I'm good. The kids are good. Have you met my little sister yet?" said Marie **

**"Yes I have. Well you guys I got to get back Up There. I'll back again soon. Around the tenth of September for when Paige has her baby." said Prue**

**"Ok Prue. Blessed Be." the four of them say.**

**"Blessed Be Chosen Ones." said Prue as she orbs out.**

**"She's nice. I like her." said Hermione.**

**"That's good. She comes around a lot when we need her or just someone to talk to. Well Hermione, Harry is looking for you in your room better go to him." said Marie. Hermione said ok and leaves the room.**

**"Marie, are you and Nick fighting again?" Mandy and Melissa ask.**

**"Yes as a matter of fact we are. Over the same damn thing as before." said Marie flipping though their Book Of Shadows.**

**"What are you looking for?" Mandy asks**

**"I don't know. I'm trying to calm my mind. That's all." said Marie**

**Mandy and Melissa say ok and leave the room. Two minutes later Marie leaves the room.**

Chapter 14

**Back in London, at Ron's place, George tells everyone that he saw Harry, Hermione and the very beautiful singer Marie Carter.**

**"So they where in Diagon Alley? Why didn't I see them?" asked Ron**

**"No clue why you didn't little bro, but we did. We even got Marie's autograph." said George.**

**"How in the world did you get it?" asked Ginny "I mean did she come into your store or something?"**

**"Yes she did and she bought five pygmy puffs too." said George eyes looking off in space as he said it.**

**"GEORGE IS IN LOVE!" said Ginny real loud.**

**"No I'm not! And plus even if I was in love with her I can't have her." said George**

**"Why couldn't you have her?" ask Ginny**

**"Well lets see, for one she's singer, two she is already married, and three she is pregnant." said George**

**"So that never stopped you before? Who is she married to?" ask Ginny**

**"Nick Carter of the BackStreet Boys. It was all over the news a year ago. But oh well." said George**

**"Hermione looked just like her too. Same eyes, same hair length, same look." said Fred "Everything was the same about the two of them. Everything."**

**"So in other words Harry and Hermione were in Diagon Alley and you two were the only two to see them?" said Ron**

**"Yep we were. They were." said George and Fred.**

**"I still can't believe I didn't see them." said Ron**

**Mean while back at Marie's, Hermione and Harry are getting ready to go to bed when Harry said, "I sure hope my real mom and dad don't get mad at me for staying here two nights in a row without checking in with them."**

**"They shouldn't. I mean Leo will tell them right? I pretty sure he will. I mean tomorrow is our first day of school again." said Hermione**

**"I hope you're right darling. Now let's get some sleep." said Harry crawling into bed.**

**"Ok honey. Good night." said Hermione kissing Harry good night.**

**The two of them fall asleep within minutes. In Marie and Nick's room, Marie and Nick are still fighting.**

**"Why do you even listen to my ex? Is it because he is an elder? Someone higher up than you? Honey, I've told you before NOTHING is going to happen to me, the kids, or anyone else in this house. Now go to bed." said Marie laying down on her side of the bed and facing the wall on the other side of the room.**

**"I only listen to him for our safety. And it's not because he's an elder or someone higher up then me." said Nick**

**"I said go to bed." said Marie falling asleep. **

**"Good night baby. I'll see you in the morning." said Nick kissing her on the cheek.**

Chapter 15

**Back in London, Ron and the others are finishing packing their trunks. Ron said to himself "I surely hope Hermione and Harry are at Hogwarts tomorrow. I surely hope so."**

**He then sees a snowy white owl coming in his window. "Hedwig!" he called**

**"Hoo." said Hedwig putting her right leg out so Ron could get the two letters. **

**"Thanks Hedwig." said Ron "You can rest here for the night."**

**Hedwig hoots and goes to the window sill. Ron opens one of the letters and reads,**

**'Dear Ron,**

**I'm sorry to say Hermione and I won't be coming back to Hogwarts this year. We start school here in the coming days, I know you are going to miss us but it was for our own good. Again I'm sorry. **

**Also, this may hurt you but, Hermione and I are dating now. I'm sorry but we love each other very much. We don't plan to break up any time soon. I plan to ask her to marry me in the coming months.**

**Well Ron, I got to go. I'll talk to you later. I'll write you again soon.**

**Your Best Friend,**

**Harry J. Potter**

**aka Landon Matthew Leo Wyatt.' **

**Ron puts this letter down and reads the second letter, it reads,**

**'Dear Ron,**

**I'm sorry to say but, Harry and I won't be coming back to Hogwarts this year. We start school here soon. My sister Marie, is going to teach us. I know you are going to miss us and I'm sorry.**

**Also, Harry and I are dating now. I'm sorry if that hurt you but, I really love him. I am hoping to have his baby in the near future. I know you like me but, I'm not leaving Harry for anything.**

**Well Ron, I got to go. I'll talk to you later. I'll try to write again soon.**

**Your Best Friend,**

**Hermione Granger**

**aka Melaine Jade Carter**

**P.S. My friend Samantha-Alexandra Chloe Diggory can tell you everything when you get to Hogwarts. She's in Ravenclaw and is a 7th year like us. Talk to her if you need to.'**

**Ron re-reads the two letters and sighs. He then said to himself "So it's true they aren't coming back." a single tear coming down his face, it falls onto Hermione's letter.**

**"RON ARE YOU PACKED YET?" called Molly, his mom.**

**"YES MOM! I AM!" Ron called back.**

**Ron puts the letters from his two long lost best friends into his trunk. He sighs again as he closes the trunk. He said to himself again, "This year is going to go by so slow. I really wish they didn't leave. I guess I could make that memory book the three of us planed on making at the end of this year." as another single tear comes down his face again.**

**He locks his trunk and goes downstairs to the others. He doesn't want to tell them about the letters so he keeps them to himself. **

Chapter 16

**Harry is the first one up. He steals a look at Hermione who is still asleep. He softly wakes her with a kiss.**

**"Good morning darling. I think we should get up and ready for our first day of Marie teaching us. Don't you?" said Harry kissing her again.**

**Hermione wakes up to a smiling Harry. "I guess so, but she isn't even up yet. Lets go back to sleep till she comes to wake us up." She said. Harry said ok and the two of them go back to sleep. **

**One hour later there is a knock on the door. Marie said "Hermione Harry, time to get up."**

**Hermione wakes up and said "Ok Marie We'll be downstairs in two minutes."**

**Marie said ok and leaves. Hermione wakes Harry and the two of them get dressed.**

**The two teens go downstairs to where everyone is. They see two people they haven't met yet. Marie sees them walk in and said, "Paige, A.J. there are two people I would like you to meet. My sister Melaine and Leo's grandson Landon."**

**"Hello how are you?" said both Paige and A.J.**

**"We're good and you?" said both Hermione and Harry**

**Paige and A.J. both say they're good. Then everyone sits down for breakfast.**

**A hour later Marie starts to teach Hermione and Harry for the first time. She only teaches them for half of the day because it's the twins first birthdays. They throw a party for the twins. **

**Four hours later everyone goes to bed. Marie and Nick aren't fighting this time, they have ended the fighting. Hermione and Harry go to bed and fall asleep within minutes of lying down.**

Chapter 17

**Over the month, a lot happens. Paige and A.J. have their first baby, a little girl named Elizabeth-Chloe Rose McLean-Matthews on September 10th, 2007. The biggest surprise ever was finding out Hermione was pregnant with Harry's baby. Marie knew of course, for she knew the signs really well being pregnant three times.**

**Hermione and Marie don't tell their mom or their dad about Hermione being pregnant. It's their little secret. Harry doesn't even tell his mom and dad that he is about to become a parent let alone his grandfather Leo. **

**As the month goes on everyone get one more surpise. The surprise is Melissa and Duncan aren't getting married. Melissa finally found out where Duncan was all the time and left him. He was cheating on her with some girl named Lindsey Lohand.**

**Marie, not liking to see Melissa so torn up about Duncan, hooks her up with Jesse McCartney. Melissa is so happy that she has finally found some one that won't cheat on her. By the end of the year, Melissa and Jesse are planning to get married in the coming year.**

**_End Of Part One._**


End file.
